


Punishment Time

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Home of Descendants Drabbles [22]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Consensual spanking, F/M, F/M/M, Gil is back, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Requested, Sharks, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Gil gets punished.





	Punishment Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gil does something dangerous so they spank him.

Title: Punishment Time

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Descendants 2

Series: none

Pairings: Uma/Gil/Harry

Characters: Uma, Harry Hook, Bobby, and Gil.

Summary: Gil gets punished.

Disclaimer: Descendants 2 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"What did you just say! Bobby had Gil do what!" Harry roared as he shoved back one of the members to see Bobby in fact helping Gil back onto the ship. Uma didn't speak but Harry saw her tighten her grip on her sword hilt staring the two down.

"He-ey." Gil muttered through his clenched teeth. He was soaked head to toe in water as he shivered slightly. Bobby looked sheepish because he dared the other to swim in the freezing water for five minutes without come back up.

Harry glared at Bobby moving to attack but Uma's hand held him back as she glanced towards the shaking Gil.

Harry growled underneath his breath, "You are so getting punished." Harry hissed into Gil's ear. Sending a nod towards Uma, Harry yanked Gil towards him heading off towards the captain quaters.

Uma turned towards her crew to find them watching her, "Problem?" Uma’s hissed with an edge to her voice, a harshness which means she’s pissed.

"No captain." The crew announced together as they moved about they're routines ignoring everything.

"Bobby did you think I wouldn't notice you leaving." Uma's voice was calm but Bobby knew better. There was always the calm before the storm.

* * *

"What?" Gil cried out as be tried to back away but Harry gripped his ankle dragging him back. His eyes pinned Gil with a look as he started to untie his pants yanking them down.

"Harry please. I'll never do it again. I swear." Gil begged. He's been spanked before but by Uma who's hand isn't as big and rough as Harry.

"I know you won't, love but you still need to be punished." Harry stated as he forced Gil onto his stomach, half of his body resting on the mattress and the other half draped across Harry's lap.

Harry smirks as he kneads at the muscle of the blond's ass with both hands and lets the cheeks bounce inside the boxers. "First thing. Why are you getting spanked together?"

"Uhh." Gil moaned as he pushed his butt into Harry's hand at the feeling. Harry sent a quick slap making Gil cry out in shock before snapping back to moment.

"I went swimming without you or Uma permission." Gil whispered.

"I didn't hear you. Speak up, love."

"I went swimming without you or Uma permission." Gil announced slightly louder.

"Why?" Harry asked rubbing circles on Gil's butt. Gil gulped, "Because Bobby dared me and I didn't want to be a punk."

"Seriously, Bobby a punk but whatever. We'll save the rest for later. Now how many do you think you deserve?" Harry asked.

He started pushing the material into the boy’s crack and runs his middle finger lightly over the boy’s hole. Gil positively moans cutely at the action and pushing back on the hand. A hand suddenly rears back his hand to smack it against the flesh noisily. Gil jumps against Harry's thigh and Harry feels the hard on pressing against him.

"Your not suppose to enjoying this pretty boy." Uma whispered against the shell of Gil's ear.

* * *

"Now I think Harry asked you a question. How many licks do you think you deserve? Or you rather we decide?" Uma asked.

"Ten." Gil muttered.

Uma and Harry shared a look, "We were thinking twelve. Six from each of us." Uma stated. Gil sighed he knew he was going to get more but he at least they let him only get 10.

"Okay." Gil admitted defeated.

"Count them for me, love,” Harry said only a moment before the first slap came down in the center of one of Gil's cheeks.

“O-One,” Gil stuttered out, jerking slightly. The first was always the most surprising. He could feel the pain forming when hand came down again. “Two,” he whimpered. By the time Gil was hiccupping out a “six” tears were streaming down his face and his erection was leaking against Harry's thigh.

"Okay, love, I need you to move over to Uma's lap. Then we'll be all done."

Gil nodded because he knew if he spoke his voice would break. His butt stinged as he moved to place himself onto Uma's lap. "Now count for me pretty boy." Uma ordered.

She paused for a moment, and raised her right hand. "I need words Gil."

"Yes captain." Gil said.

Uma nodded she laid her hand down rubbing the stinging cheeks before smacking it with everything she had. "One!" Gil cried out. By the time "six" came Gil was full out sobbing into Harry's lap hiccupping along the way.

* * *

Uma rubbed circles on Gil's back slowly trying to calm the boy's hiccupping cry. Harry found some soothing cream a little onto both cheeks but not enough to reduce all the stinging. They wanted him to still feel the lesson to remember to never do it again. When down Harry climbed into the bed beside them pulling Gil onto his chest and Uma into his side.

"Gil we didn't spank you just because your went swimming. We spanked you because you went swimming in a dangerous area. There are sharks in this water. What if one attacked you? What if we pulled the ship off and left? How would you get back then? Do you understand why you got a spanking now?" Uma whispered.

Gil nodded, " 'M sorry. M' sleeping."

"Go to sleep, love." Harry muttered pressing a kiss to Gil's forehead. "Night pretty boy." Uma added.


End file.
